


It'll be Alright

by blake_is_strange



Series: The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clexa babies, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Omegaverse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Clarke is anxious about how they'll take care of a pup during such a shaky time of peace. Lexa makes her feel a little better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before so I'm sorry for any out of character moments. Thanks to @the-heart-alchemist for the prompt, I hope I did these girls justice. They deserve a bit of happiness after the stupid shit the writers did to Lexa.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Lexa’s POV

 

“ _ Klark _ , what’s wrong?” I grumbled drowsily, blinking the sleepiness from my eyes. I had only just begun to fall asleep when I heard my mate sniffling next to me, her bare back turned to me. When she didn’t answer, I propped myself up on my elbow to look down at her face, seeing that her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. How long had she been crying? I put my hand on her shoulder, turning her to face me as I stared down at her with concern building in my chest. “Why are you crying,  _ hodnes _ ?” Clarke sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes.

 

“What if I’m not a good mom?” She asked, her voice tight and her bottom lip quivering as she looked up at me with watery eyes. I felt confusion take the place of my concern, but it was still there in the background. Clarke had been experiencing some pretty extreme mood swings from her pregnancy, but I somehow felt like what she was saying had little to do with her hormones and more to do with a legitimate fear that she’d been holding back that had only recently been brought to the surface. 

 

“What makes you think something so ridiculous?” I asked, cupping her cheek and stroking it with my thumb, waiting patiently for her response. 

 

“We have so much to do,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. “Our people still aren’t completely at peace and we’ve already had to stop a dozen fights in the past week. How are we supposed to take care of a baby when we have to make sure our people aren’t ripping each other’s throats out?” 

 

“Clarke,” I said softly, making sure that she was looking into my eyes as I spoke. She focused on me, her breathing starting to even out and become less shallow. “You worry too much. Our people will be fine. This sort of thing takes time, which we have much of. So just breathe.” I could see the stubborn look in her eyes, but she seemed to listen a little, taking a deep breath as she held my gaze. I smiled softly, leaning down and kissing her tenderly, feeling her relax even further. I let my hand travel down her body, putting it on the small bump of her belly that was starting to show. “And as far as being a mother goes, I think you’ll be amazing at it. You’re kind and smart and you love with all of your heart.” That seemed to work because Clarke smiled up at me, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. 

 

“You’re a charmer, you know that?” She asked, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close so that I was holding myself up above her, a smile playing across my lips.

 

“And you’re beautiful,” I replied, nuzzling under her chin as I laid down beside her, my head on her chest. “Now go to sleep. You need your rest.” Clarke hummed her response, stroking my hair. The sensation practically had me purring in moments, my body melting against Clarke’s. 

 

“ _ Ai hod yu in _ ,” she whispered, my language sounding more like music than words as it traveled between her lips, lulling me slowly back to sleep.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much everyone for reading and thanks against to @the-heart-alchemist for the prompt, I hope you all enjoyed this. If anyone else has any prompts they want me to do, please leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr @lydiamarks. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think and have an awesome day :)


End file.
